


As Long as It's About Me

by HidingFelix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also Dave has a minor nude scene, Blackrom, Bro is older, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, John and Dave are both 18, Kismesissitude, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingFelix/pseuds/HidingFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is sleeping over at Dave's house, but the summer isn't the only source of heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as It's About Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a ref to the Fall Out Boy song "I Don't Care" and some of the lyrics are in here, too. I don't own any of that.

            John yawned and blinked his eyes open. He probably shouldn’t have stayed up so late last night. He’d known he was coming over to stay at Dave’s, but his dad had asked him to help with the bake sale, and he hadn’t wanted to let him down.

            Dave came back from the bathroom and sat down next to him on the couch. “What do you wanna play next?” He nodded at the stack of video games on the table.

            “I don’t know.” John yawned again.

            Without warning, Dave’s older brother appeared in the kitchen doorway and walked through to the stairs in just his boxers. “Hey, Little Man. Egderp.”

            Dave held up his middle finger in response.

            Bro smirked and continued up. From the top of the stairs, he said, “Remember to use a condom.” He was gone before either of them could retort.

            “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I kind of hate your brother,” John said.

            Dave nodded. “Yeah, he can be douchetastic sometimes. But he’s hot, and I’m mostly used to his shit, so I deal.”

            John felt his face get red. “Uh, yeah, I guess.”

            Dave’s eyebrow arched. “Hmm?”

            “Wasn’t expecting you to call your brother hot.”

            “When did I do that?”

            “You said, ‘He’s hot, and I’m mostly used to his shit.’”

            Dave shook his head. “I said, ‘ _It’s_ hot.’ So, I don’t have any energy to fight. You’re losing it, Egbert.” He grinned. “Halo?”

            John let out a small relieved laugh. “Sure.”

 

            John woke up on Dave’s floor and looked over at clock. Almost three AM. Fantastic. He swallowed and grimaced with the effort.

            Dave didn’t stir when he opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

            In the kitchen, he poured out a glass of apple juice and gulped half of it down right away. He leaned back against the fridge and enjoyed the feeling of the cold liquid running down into his stomach.

            “Does Little Man know you’re out here?” came a deep voice in his ear.

            He jumped away, and the glass fell out of his hands and spilled over the ground. “Dammit!”

            Bro clicked on a soft oven light from the other side of the fridge. “Oh, no. Did I make you spill?”

            John glared at him.

            He chuckled. “There’s paper towels behind you.”

            John grabbed a few and knelt down. Luckily, the glass hadn’t shattered. From behind him, he heard, “Do me a favor and wipe up the milk I spilled a minute ago.”

            John rolled his eyes but cleaned the other wet spot, too, then stood and threw out the paper towel. He turned back to say good night to Bro, but found he was a lot closer to him than before. “Uh.” He swallowed.

            Bro had changed out of his boxers into plain white briefs. John hated how hard he had to work to keep his eyes up and his dick down. In just underwear, that could get embarrassing fast.

            “Good night.”

            Bro smirked. “G’night. Don’t make too much noise, or I’ll tell your boyfriend you spilled his juice.” He reached back and gave John a little slap on the ass.

            John felt himself flush again, and anger rose in his chest. “You’re a real dick, you know that?”

            The smirk widened. “Whatever, Egbuns. I don’t care what you think, as long as it’s about me.” He took a few backwards steps and then padded silently out of the kitchen.

            After a minute, John walked out, too. When he got back into Dave’s bedroom, he looked around to make sure Bro hadn’t beaten him there.

            Dave shifted a little in his sleep, but otherwise he didn’t get up.

            John couldn’t help but notice the sheets completely exposing his back, almost down to the top of his ass. He licked his lips and felt his dick starting to swell again. He made sure Dave was still sound asleep, then tugged the covers down slowly to show off Dave’s tight little butt. It wasn’t like they’d never seen each other naked before, but John was hornier than usual, especially after the close encounter in the kitchen.

            And even if he was an asshole, Dave’s bro _was_ hot, no matter what Dave said.

            John felt his boner finally pop out of the flap in his boxers, and he took a gentle hold of it. Watching Dave entertained him for a minute, but then his mind wandered back to Bro. Longish, blonde hair. Stupid fucking sunglasses. Tight underwear showing off what must be a least eight or nine inches…

            John bit his hand to stifle the cry he wanted to make when he came. He backed off enough that none of it splashed onto Dave, but some did get on the floor. He grabbed a few tissues from the nightstand and wiped up.

            He’d be damned if he went back into the kitchen and gave that asshole another chance to poke at him.

            John decided that was a poor choice of words and tried to just go to sleep.

           

            When John woke up next, it was morning, and he smelled bacon cooking. He assumed it was Dave, who wasn’t in his bed.

            After he pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt, he went down into the kitchen.

            “Morning,” Dave said without turning around.

            “Morning. Your bro around?”

            “Nah, he’s got business today, remember?”

            John nodded. “Right, right.” That was the whole reason they’d chosen this weekend to hang out. After they were done with breakfast, they went and played more video games. They goofed off for most of the day, until Bro walked in the door.

            “Hey,” Dave said without looking.

            “Hey.”

            “How much money you make off those chumps?”

            Bro paused. “Hella.”

            Dave nodded. “Cool.”

            “I’m gonna go nap.”

            John turned his head when he heard Bro hit the stairs. He turned back to the TV when his look was met with a wink. He lost the round they were playing, and Dave stood up and stretched.

            “Probably for the best. I wanted to go shower anyway. You gonna be alright here by yourself?”

            John nodded. “Yeah.”

            “Cool. Maybe I’ll jack it, too.” He walked towards the steps.

            “Have fun.”

            “Always do.”

            John snorted. He lay down along the couch and took out his phone. After Bejeweled got boring, he decided to listen to music. A quick glance around the room showed no sign of headphones, so he stood and started for Dave’s room to get the ones he’d brought.

            At the top of the stairs, he snuck past Bro’s room and into Dave’s. His headphones were where he left them, snuggled into the outside pocket of the backpack he’d brought his clothes in. Right outside the door, he almost bumped into Bro, who was leaning against the wall with a finger pressed to his lips.

            He walked past, away from the living room, and beckoned with a finger.

            John rolled his eyes but followed.

            Bro was in just his underwear again. And his Converse, which was weird, but still. The main event was up higher.

            John stopped with him at the end of the hall and watched as he silently pushed open the bathroom door.

            Steam billowed out, but then cleared, giving them a full shot through glass shower doors of Dave under the water, his back to them.

            John gulped and then forced himself to rip his eyes away. Dave had a nice body, but it wasn’t like they’d never seen each other naked before, John reminded himself. He looked blankly into Bro’s sunglasses and then turned on his heel and went down the hall.

            He didn’t hear footsteps following him, but with Dave’s bro, he never did.

            In the living room, he plugged in the headphones and stretched back out on the couch with his eyes shut. A few deep breaths helped clear his mind.

            When his playlist ended and he opened his eyes, he saw Bro watching him from the kitchen doorway, eating a banana.

            He felt a small pit of anger rise in him again, and he worked to ignore it. It was like Bro had said the night before, if John thought about him at all, he won. The only way to make him lose was to forget he existed.

            Bro got harder to ignore when he walked over and plopped down on John’s legs.

            John squirmed. “Hey! Get off!” He pulled until he got free, then sat upright.

            Bro blinked and then said, “Sorry” before he shoved the banana back into his mouth.

            John turned on another playlist and got up to go into the kitchen. He could’ve laughed when he saw the song that played. “I Hate Everything About You.” Perfect. He spent just a minute in the kitchen before he realized he didn’t know what he was really doing in there.

            He went through the living room without looking over at the couch, and he climbed the stairs to the hall.

            The shower was still running, but John fought the urge to look again. He ducked into Dave’s room and shut the door. He thought about lying on the ground but decided Dave wouldn’t mind if he took the bed for a while.

            He had just flopped down when he stretched an arm up and felt something near his head. When he looked, it turned out to be Dave’s underwear.

            The jump in his pants gave him mixed feelings. He’d invaded Dave’s privacy earlier, but not on purpose, and he’d walked away. This…

            The feelings became a lot less mixed as he ran his index finger over the band of Dave’s underwear and down the front to the flap. He swallowed and clutched at his cock through the sweatpants.

            “Classy.”

            John jumped up at the voice in his ear. He ripped out the earbuds and threw his phone down on Dave’s bed.

            Bro smiled at him.

            “You asshole!” John backed up a step. “Why won’t you just get out of my hair? I hate you!”

            He hadn’t meant for those words to come out. He felt his eyes get wide.

            Bro just smiled.

            John’s momentary remorse fell away under another wave of anger, mixed with something else. Seeing Dave’s bro in practically nothing was one thing, but when he was already horny? He made a frustrated noise and slammed the bedroom door shut. “Most people knock when they walk in!”

            “You don’t live here. I do,” Bro said. The smile turned into a smirk.

            John felt the feelings in his chest explode and join up with the ones in his balls, and he slammed Bro back against the door. He whispered, “I. Hate. You” into Bro’s ear before he bit into his neck.

            Bro’s moan and the feel of his bulge made John’s hips buck.

            He made his own moan when their lips met, rough and hot along each other. His hands went around and beneath Bro’s boxers to claw into his ass. He bucked his hips into Bro’s again a few more times, effectively banging their junk together.

            His estimate from before was proving right. Bro’s dick was getting hard, and it felt twice as long as his own.

            He kissed Bro hard enough to knock his head back into the door.

            Bro pushed off and forced John backwards. “My room. Little Man might walk in and spoil the fun.”

            “Don’t call him that,” John answered.

            Bro smiled and took a strong hold of John’s cock. “Come on, horsey.”

            John scowled but didn’t fight as Bro led him across the hall. He only got a quick look around Bro’s bedroom, but it wasn’t anything like he’d expected. It was so generic it could’ve been cropped right out of a hotel.

            It didn’t matter in a second, though. Bro grabbed the hem of John’s shirt and lifted it straight off his head.

            John pushed their lips together again as he yanked off Bro’s boxers. “Fuck dammit,” he said.

            “Nice, huh?” Bro asked, smug.

            “Shut up.” John bit his neck again and then slid his lips down over Bro’s chest. He felt his own pants and underwear get pulled off, too. He spun them around and threw Bro down on the bed.

            Bro’s dick looked even more impressive from that angle, and he couldn’t resist the temptation to pop it into his mouth.

            He started with just the head, and let out a moan when the taste of precum hit his tongue. He looked up to see Bro’s eyes rolled back, his mouth open slightly. A minute of suckling on the head was all John could stand before he had to go further. Bro’s whole cock wouldn’t fit into his mouth, but he could at least try to get it down his throat.

            Bro’s hands came down into his hair and helped shove his head down.

            When he gagged and came up for air, he breathed, “You like that?”

            “Fuck yeah. Again.”

            “Fuck off.” John jerked him a little and licked around his balls.

            Bro let out breathy noises. After another minute of that, his hands snaked into John’s hair.

            John let himself get pulled away and guided up onto the bed. He ended up sitting on Bro’s chest, his dick inches from Bro’s mouth.

            “Ahh,” he said as he felt himself start sliding in. “Fuck.”

            Bro worked slow and steady, keeping John right on the edge of the best feeling of his life.

            Right when John thought he might come, he felt his cock leave Bro’s mouth and heard the _pop!_ that accompanied it.

            “Dammit,” he said again.

            Bro smirked and flipped him onto his back.

            John wrapped his legs around Bro’s waist as he felt a slimy finger dart inside him. After another followed, Bro got close enough for John to feel hot breath in his ear.

            “Are you ready?”

            “Fuck me, you asshole,” John replied.

            “Yes, sir.”

            John tried to stay relaxed as Bro shoved into him, but it wasn’t easy. Nine inches was more than he’d ever had inside him before, and it wasn’t exactly pleasant at the far end of that. Still, the pain was worth the pleasure.

            When Bro started fucking him in earnest, John almost screamed. “Oh, God.” Bro knew how to use those inches, too. It felt like being skewered by a hot poker, but at least it was one that knew where his prostate was.

            “Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck,” John said. “I’m getting close. Oh, fuck me.”

            Bro’s breaths sped up in the few seconds before he came, but that was the only warning.

            John’s mouth fell open at the rush of hot liquid he felt in his ass, and he let go as Bro grabbed his dick and pumped. He felt a warm, golden orgasm flood his system as come shot out of his dick and coated them both.

            After a few seconds, they both slowed down and then stopped. John’s come squelched between them until Bro pulled out and flipped over onto his back.

            “Nice,” he said.

            John nodded. “I gotta go back out there, or Dave will know.”

            Bro snorted. “Aw, you don’t wanna cuddle?”

            John laughed. “Fuck you.”

            “Too late.”

            John sat up and looked around for his clothes. He got up off the bed and started pulling on his shirt.

            “Hey,” Bro said.

            “What?” John grabbed his underwear and sweats and pulled them both on in one motion.

            Bro stood up and grabbed John’s waist. He leaned in and kissed him hard. “Tell Little Man we’re out of bananas.”

            John nodded. “Okay.”

            Bro nodded, too, and lay back down with his hands behind his head.

            John walked toward the door, but couldn’t take his eyes off Bro’s softening cock.

            “Still not satisfied?” Bro asked with a smirk.

            A small flare of anger shot up in John again. “Fuck you,” he repeated.

            Bro’s smirk widened. “Whenever you want, Egbabe.”

            John walked out, grabbed his phone and earbuds from Dave’s bed, and went down to the couch to catch his breath.

            When Dave came back, he said, “Sorry that took so long. Hope my bro didn’t hassle you too much.”

            John shook his head. “But he says you’re out of bananas.”

 


End file.
